


Naive Harry and the Weasley Twins

by LivingInTheLight



Series: Naive Harry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Bukkake, Cock Slut Harry, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Horny Harry, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Potions, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Submissive Harry, Underage Sex, dominant Fred, dominant George, naive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInTheLight/pseuds/LivingInTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The only thing you have to do, is take this potion.” They said in unison.</p><p>NOW WITH A SECOND CHAPTER! :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, as always you can leave suggestions in the comments! :-P

_‘Psst – Harry!’_

_He turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at him from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch._

_‘What are you doing?’ said Harry curiously. ‘How come you’re not going to Hogsmeade?’_

_‘We’ve come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go,’ said Fred, with a mysterious wink. ‘Come in here ...’ [Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban – JK Rowling]_

Having nothing better to do, Harry decided to follow the twins inside the empty classroom.

“What is it that you wanted to show me?” Harry asked curiously.

“Well, dear Harrykins…” Fred said

“…we discovered that your larger-than-a-baboon uncle…” George continued in their typical twin-speech.

“…and thinner-than-bamboo aunt…”

“…refused to sign your Hogsmeade slip.”

“So as the kind hearted,”

“…gorgeous Samaritans we are…”

“…we decided to show you the source of our success.”

Not knowing what to expect, Harry had a sceptical look on his face. It was true that the twins were notoriously famous for their pranks, but even they had to admit that they were more often than not caught in the act by their head of house, professor McGonagall or the bat of the dungeons, professor Snape.

“We see you are in doubt, Harrykins…”

“…but let us assure you…”

“…it may seem like we spend most of our time in detention…”

“…but they haven’t caught us for nearly have of the stuff we pulled…”

Not waiting any longer, Fred reached inside the pocket of his robes and pulled out a yellowish, old looking parchment. He placed it on top of the nearest desk and looked at it proudly.

“An old piece of paper? Why is this the key to your success? What can it do?” Harry asked doubtfully.

“Just an old piece of paper?”

“Blasphemy, Harrykins…”

“This isn’t just a simple piece of paper!”

“Just watch.”

George poked the parchment with his wand while clearly saying “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” With a wicked grin.

The first few seconds it didn’t seem like anything would happen, but after a while _thin ink lines began to spread like a spider’s web from the point that George’s wand had touched. They joined each other, they criss-crossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:_

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present_ _THE MARAUDER_ _’_ _S MAP_ _[Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban – JK Rowling]_

Harry looked at the piece of paper more closely and his mouth fell open in bewilderment.

“Is this what I think it is?” Harry gasped.

“Well, that depends…”

“…are you thinking that this is a map of Hogwarts…”

“…that also portrays everyone and their exact location?”

“Then yes, that is exactly what you are looking at.” They said with a proud smirk on their faces.

“You, guys, that’s amazing! No wonder you can wander the corridors at night without being caught. I have an invisibility cloak and even with that I have had to run from Filch and Snape. This is genius!” Harry exclaimed.

“We already know all the secret passages and the passwords, so we are willing to give you the map for future mischief. If we need it for a prank, we will share it and let you know first.” Fred said.

“Merlin, that’s awesome, thank you so much. Snape will never be able to catch me again!” Harry said while laughing childishly. “But I can’t just accept this from you, this is way too much! There has to be something you want in exchange!” Harry said naively not knowing that the twins had already prepared for it.

“You are right, Harrykins.”

“There is something you can do for us, as you know…”

“…we like to invent our own potions, mostly for pranking …”

“…but we also make some for our own private purposes.”

“Normally George and I test them ourselves, but…”

“…this time it has to be taken by a third party.”

“The only thing you have to do, is take this potion.” They said in unison.

They gave Harry a pink potion that smelt like strawberries. Without asking what the potion would do, Harry swallowed the entire content. After all, it was only fair: Harry needed the map and they needed a test subject. 

It didn’t take long before Harry started feeling strange. His body temperature started to rise and he felt a flush on his face. It felt like thousands of tiny butterflies were in his stomach and miniscule ants were crawling all over his skin. To his horror, he felt something wet between his buttocks, it was like a gooey liquid that was dripping from his ass.

The wet feeling made his dick harden in arousal and his hole felt strangely empty. Which was weird, because things weren’t supposed to get in there, only out of it.

“Mhm, Fred, George, what’s happening? Why am I feeling so hot?” Harry moaned.

“It’s just part of the potion, little one…”

“…just do what feels natural.”

Harry immediately started to peel of his too hot pants and sweater. He was too busy undressing to see the lust filled looks the twins were sending him. When Harry was completely naked, he still felt way too hot and he noticed that the twins were coming closer to him. Fred was on his front and George was behind him. Simultaneously Fred started to touch his chest and gently play with his nipples, while George started to kiss his neck.

Their touches burned him, but against all logic it was a pleasant burn. Soon after the touches started, Harry felt one of George’s fingers press inside his butt. It didn’t take long before Harry’s cock was leaking precum and he started to rut against Fred’s thigh.

“Look how desperate he is, George! The little minx is practically humping my leg!” Fred said gleefully.

“I see it, Fred, you should see how his greedy hole is swallowing up my finger. He is so wet.” George smirked.

“Should we tell him, George? I’m sure he would like to know what the potion does.” Fred smirked back

“Go ahead, Fred, I think he’ll like it.”

“Well, my sweet little minx, do you know anything about the mating habits of dogs?”

“Ugh,” Harry moaned when George hit his prostate for the first time. “No, I don’t know.”

“Well, a female dog or bitch as you like will go into heat when they are ready to breed. They will produce a clear liquid that will attract a male. Afterwards the male fucks the bitch until she catches a litter. Normally the bitch can be in heat for several days, but we made a potion that will change this. It works on both men and women for approximately 3 hours. The subject will become desperate for cock and will do anything to be filled.”

“Mhm, please… I need more, please!” Harry begged. George had added two more fingers in his arsehole, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more!

“You are so pretty like this, Harrykins. Humping Fred’s leg like it’s your sole purpose in life and fucking back on my fingers. Such a good bitch for us.”

“George’s finger isn’t enough anymore, now is it? Maybe you should ask for something more. If you beg him, he’ll probably give you what you want.”

“Pl..please, George, need it! … ugh, please, … George more… mhmmm…” Harry groaned.

“You’ll need to be more precise, my little slut! I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean.” George asked sadistically while stretching Harry’s arse with three fingers.

“Gehh” Harry moaned “your cock, please… Merlin, I need it… Need your cock… in me… please, George‼!”

“Why don’t you sit down on your hands and knees, little one? If you want to be bred like a bitch in heat, you’ll have to present your delicious holes like a bitch.”

Immediately Harry dropped on all fours. He presented his butt to George and opened his mouth for Fred’s pleasure.

With one quick thrust, both brothers breached Harry’s virgin holes. They didn’t wait for Harry to adjust to their significant sizes, but immediately started to set a brutal pace. All Harry could do was moan and groan between them. George’s cock stretched him so wide, that it resulted in a mixed feeling of pleasure and pain. Fred’s cock on the other hand tasted divine. Harry really wanted to take his time and get familiar with every inch of the appendage, but Fred didn’t let him. They would have time for a slow blowjob on another time. For now Fred would fuck his face roughly not minding the bitch’s comfort at all.

_In-out, in-out, in-out…_ Harry slowly lost track of time. All he knew and cared about were the cocks filling him. Somewhere along the line the twins had switched places, now Fred was fucking him doggy style and George was using his mouth. Both of them were growling in pleasure while rutting inside of their little brother’s best friend.

After three hours the potion started to lose its power and the threesome was exhausted. With one last thrust Fred and George pulled out of Harry and started to jerk off their cocks in unison. Both of them came to a final climax and shot their loads on Harry’s back, ass and face.

They tucked their cocks back in their pants and left Harry naked, covered in cum inside of the abandoned classroom with the Marauder’s Map beside him.

 

* * *

 

Hogsmeade could wait one more month, Harry decided. Exhausted, he went back up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. The moment he touched his bed, he fell in a peaceful slumber. And if Ron or Hermione noticed his slight limp when they returned from the wizarding village, neither mentioned it.

In the coming years Harry would often express his gratitude on his knees between the twins’ opened legs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys if you had any ideas and I had the inspiration (and time) for it, I'd write it!
> 
> So with this, thanks to SaphyraTremaine for the idea! :-D

It had been five days since the Hogsmeade weekend and Harry’s encounter with Fred and George. They hadn’t really talked about what happened, but there had been the occasional glance and suggestive wink. There hadn’t happened anything of significance, but that didn’t mean that Harry wasn’t up for a repeat performance. It may have started a little bit weird and not entirely consensual, but dear Merlin had it been amazing. Harry had been fantasizing about the twins every night since in his bed with the curtains drawn.

It was on the sixth evening that Harry was once again in his bed. It was still early, so the other boys were still out and wouldn’t be back for a couple of hours.

Harry was completely naked and vigorously fingering his own behind, his wand and a bottle of lotion next to him. His cock stood proudly to attention, but was completely neglected. Since his time with the twins, touching his cock just wasn’t satisfying any longer. He could only get off if there was something up his butt. To his own embarrassment, there had been a couple of things up there in the last week that definitely weren’t supposed to be there. He could only imagine how someone would react if they were to catch him in the act. Some of the items he enjoyed most were his wand, the cucumber he got out of the kitchen and the handle of Hermione’s brush. Some of the things he wasn’t planning to use ever again were his deodorant bottle and a potion’s vial. The banana was still up for debate.

The panting boy was just about to get some lotion on his wand so he could progress to the next phase of his self-entertainment when he felt something peculiar. It was strangely familiar, but he couldn’t quite place the feeling. It was in the moment that he touched his hole again that he recognized the feeling.

‘Oh sweet Merlin, no!’ Harry screamed internally. ‘I haven’t even accepted any food from them. How could they have slipped me that potion again?’

Before the potion could take its full effect, Harry slipped on a robe that covered his nakedness and quickly walked into the common room. If those two miscreants could cause this problem, they could fix it to! Or better yet, ease the hot feeling with their cocks!

“You two! What have you done?” Harry yelled when he saw the twins. The common room was almost empty, but the spare occupants gave Harry an amused smile, probably thinking he wanted revenge for a prank.

“Well hello, lovely…” Fred said.

“What can we do…” George continued with a smirk.

“To help you…”

“You seem a bit…”

“Flushed.”

“Red is a lovely colour...”

“On you…”

“Or in you…”

“Whatever you prefer!”

The twins grinned and pulled Harry between them on the couch.

“What did you two do to me? When did you give me another potion?” Harry grumbled. His robe was beginning to feel to constricted.

“What do you mean?” George asked confused.

“We only had one potion.” Fred added.

“Wait! Are you serious?” Harry started to panic. “You honestly didn’t give me another potion?”

“No, we swear!” They said in unison. “What’s going on?”

“I… Well I was masturbating in my bed…” Harry whispered which got another pleased smirk on the twins’ faces. “All of a sudden I got wet… Like last time. My skin feels hot and my ass is dripping slick.”

“Interesting…” George said intrigued.

“How do you feel about this?” Fred asked while running his hand over Harry’s robe-covered thigh. His action immediately resulted in a desperate whine from the younger boy.

“This is an intriguing side-effect...”

“Perhaps we should investigate you further in private…”

“For science of course!”

The twins grabbed an arm each and frogmarched the boy to their empty dorm room. Once there they swiftly pushed him onto the bed and stripped him of his robe.

Harry was on his back and spread his legs eagerly for more contact. Fred conjured a vial and shoved it up Harry’s butt, only getting it out when it was filled with slick. Carefully he placed it on his desk for further examination.

While Fred was examining the slick, George was waving his wand and casting all sorts of diagnostic spells.

“Oh sweet Merlin! We are going to be rich!” George gasped in shock.

“What? What do you mean? What did you two do to me?” Harry panted. He was getting hornier by the second.

“Fred, come take a look.”

“By Circe! We are even more brilliant than I expected!”

“Shut it you two! Tell me what’s going on!” Harry yelled.

“You discovered it, you can break the news.” Fred grinned.

“Well, sweet Harrykins…” George started. “It seems that our potion has a lingering, more permanent effect. According to my scans, you have a completely functioning male and female reproductive system without the vagina. Your womb is connected to your intestines. In other words, you can get pregnant.”

The twins both nervously waited for Harry to react.

“Babies? I can have babies? I can have my own biological babies while being gay?” The twins gave him a slow nod.

“That’s amazing! I can have babies!” Harry yelled. The news overwhelming his desire for cock, if only briefly.  “Wait a minute! I won’t get a period or so, will I?”

“I examined your slick and I don’t think so… I do however think that your butt will develop slick and you will get incredibly horny for a day or maybe two once a month.” Fred said enthusiastically.

“Like a real bitch in heat! Awesome, Fred! We are geniuses! Order of Merlin coming up.” George yelled while handing an imaginary trophy to his brother.

“Why thank you, brother mine. Now onto our little celebration party.”

The words were barely out of Fred’s mouth before the twins were naked and on top of Harry.

“We’ve been looking forward to pounding your sweet ass all week, love.” Fred groaned before sticking his tongue down Harry’s throat. Their kiss was sloppy and filled with saliva, but it fitted their desperation. Meanwhile, George was sucking hickey after hickey down Harry’s neck before reaching his nipples.

“Do you think these things will start to lactate when we knock him up?” George asked while licking the left nipple?

“I don’t know, but that would be awesome! Our bitch will be so pretty with a rounded belly.” Fred joined his twin and started licking and sucking on Harry’s other nipple.

Harry’s heat had started to take over completely and he was no longer capable of forming clear thoughts, let alone sentences. The only thing he knew for sure was that there were two lovely cock near him, but not inside of him. That wouldn’t do at all!

With difficulty, Harry managed to turn around beneath the twins and raise his bottom. The slick was leaking out of him and he desperately wanted to be filled. He moved around until he was underneath one of the twins and started to push his needy bottom against the firm erection of the twin.

“Was he as desperate and pushy last time, Fred?” George asked with a groan. The tip of his cock had just slipped into Harry’s hole and popped out immediately.

“I don’t think so. Don’t leave him hanging, George. We need to take care of our bitch from now on. Don’t want him waving his ass in other people’s faces. We created him and he is our bitch.” Fred said possessively.

Not needing further coaxing, George pushed his stiffy into the bitch’s willing and leaking hole. The moment Harry’s prostate was touched, he had an orgasm. Much to George’s enjoyment the hole got even tighter around his dick.

Last time they had taken turns in Harry’s mouth and ass, but this time Fred wasn’t as patient. He stopped his brother mid-pounding and pushed him until he was on his back. Harry whined at his empty hole, but was quickly filled again when Fred pushed him back on George’s erection. The little bitch started bouncing immediately.

Soon one of Fred’s fingers joined his brother’s dick. It was a tight squeeze, but that didn’t deter him one bit. After that one finger, a second and a third soon followed until Harry was a whining, moaning mess.

George pulled Harry flush to his chest so that his brother had enough room to fit. Carefully the head of Fred’s penis was pushed in, it was an incredibly tight fit.

“Come on, love, open up. Breath in slowly.” Fred coaxed his youngest brother’s best friend. Harry’s breath hitched, but Fred was finally able to join his twin inside Harry’s ass. Steadily the two started to set a pace: _in… out… in… out…_ Not unexpectedly they were perfectly in sync. _In… out… in… out…_

The tightness and rhythmical clenching of Harry’s butt soon proved to be too much for the boys. In the end they started to pound Harry’s – no longer tight – behind with abandon. Their rhythm was gone and their gentleness none existent. All they cared about was getting off inside the willing body of their bitch. When Harry came with a long drawn moan, both twins followed soon after, painting Harry’s inner walls white for the first time that night. And yes, there would be more times to come that night. They couldn’t disappoint their insatiable bitch in heat, now could they?


End file.
